Four conventional methods of clutch actuation comprise mechanical, pneumatic, electrical and hydraulic actuation. All of these various modes have disadvantages in clutch or operator actuation. Specifically, mechanical actuation requires hand or foot actuation to apply a lever which in turn activates the clutch pressure plate. This type of actuation limits torque and power transmission; especially hand operation where clamping force, torque, response and cycling times are also limited. Also, there may be high frictional losses in the linkage or cable leading to the clutch actuation fork.
Pneumatic and hydraulic actuated clutches require expensive suport equipment such as piping and valves for actuation of a piston. Most electric clutches run dry and do not have high thermal capacities. Thus, they may perform erratically at the high temperatures that may occur in the clutch environment. Also, centrifugally actuated clutches require complex friction shoe configurations with a spring arrangement to either limit the time of engagement and/or retract the friction shoes upon deceleration. The present invention relates to a centrifugal roller clutch which obviates many of the above-enumerated disadvantages.